1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article protecting device and, more particularly, to a device formed from paperboard, or the like, for protecting a corner of an article, such as a sheet of glass, plate mirror, or the like, when the same is in shipment or storage.
2. The Prior Art
The existing art pertaining to devices similar in nature to the device disclosed in this application is best represented by the following United States Letters Patents:
______________________________________ PATENTEE PATENT NO. CLASS ______________________________________ H. C. Miller 1,998,515 206-62 G. B. Weber et al 2,006,224 206-60 R. B. Euller 2,226,601 206-60 A. A. Werner et al 2,885,139 229-14 J. R. Goodsite 3,822,036 229-14 ______________________________________
And the following French patents:
1,135,813 PA1 1,411,781
None of the above patents, however, disclose a structure which folds from a single blank into a multi-ply, triangular device with a pocket of the present construction for receiving a corner of an article or the like. The French Pat. No. 1,135,813, which at first glance appears to be pertinent, actually discloses a triangular pad having four thicknesses throughout without any means for receiving and enclosing a portion of the article to be protected. The pad merely fills up a corner of an outer container preventing contact between the packaged article and the corner of the container.